As the connector having waterproofing performance, there has been conventionally known such a connector that an electric wire and a housing are integrally molded out of thermoplastic resin, and a joint part between the respective members is sealed with thermoplastic resin (Reference should be made to Patent Document 1, for example).
In the connector as described above, the waterproofing performance of the connector side depends on a shape of a counterpart member to be connected to the connector. In this connector, although the counterpart member side need not be sealed depending on type of oil-proofing or so, in some cases, there is such anxiety that oil or the like may run along the electric wire and spread, unless the connector side is sealed. In case where a sealing mechanism is required, it would be more efficient that sealing performance is provided on the connector side from the viewpoint of reduction of the number of components and downsizing.
In view of the above, there has been known a connector which is integrally molded by providing a primary resin forming member for integrally covering both a terminal and covering material for a cable, assembling a seal ring to a joint part between the primary resin forming member and the covering material, and then, providing a secondary resin forming member for covering the primary resin forming member, the covering material, and the seal ring (Reference should be made to Patent Document 2, for example).
Moreover, there has been also known a connector which is integrally molded by providing a heat insulating layer formed of synthetic resin for integrally covering a terminal metal fitting and a shield wire, applying hot melt to a tab of the terminal metal fitting, and then, providing a housing formed of synthetic resin for covering the heat insulating layer, the shield wire, and the hot melt (Reference should be made to Patent Document 3, for example).